ratchetandclankfandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Ruoste-Pete
right|thumb|Ruoste PeteKapteeni Romulus Slagin miehistä uskollisin yliperämiehensä Ruoste Pete. Ruoste Pete kuului alkuperäisesti Armstrong Darkwaterin joukkoihin. Tämä veijari osaa juoda grogia, antaa hyviä neuvoja ja totella käskyä (paitsi jos pitää tapella voimakasta vihollista vastaan) kuin mikä tahansa ärsyttävä papukaija. Tools Of Destruction Kuten keisari Tachyon, myös Ruoste Pete metsästi kapteeni Slagin ja tämän joukkojensa kanssa Lombaxien salaisuutta. Ruoste Pete esiintyi ensimmäistä kertaa Voronin asterodivyöllä avaruuspiraattien yrittäessä ryöstää Aphelionia. Seuraavan kerran Ruoste Pete nähtiin planeetta Ardolisissa Slagin joukkojen kanssa. Kun Ratchet ja Clank saapuivat aarrehuoneeseen hakemaan Lombaxien artefaktia, he pahaksi onnekseen saivat Slagin ja Ruoste Peten seurakseen. Talwyn kuitenkin saapui paikalle ja hämäytti Slagia ja Ruoste Peteä, jotta Ratchet ja Clank pääsisivät karkuun. Lombaxien artefaktista paljastui Rykan V -planeetan kordinaatit, jonne avaruuspiraatit yrittivät seurata Ratchetia ja kumppaneita saadakseen käsiinsä "Slagille kuuluvan" lombaxien salaisuuden. Ratchet ja Clank kuitenkin saivat avaruuspiraatit perääntymään Rakarin Tähtisikermässä. Myöhemmin Ratchet ja Clank suunnistavat Kreelin komeetalle aikomuksinaan päästä IRIS-supertietokoneelle, jonka avaruuspiraatit olivat ottaneet haltuunsa. Ruoste Pete itse ei esiinny täällä. Seuraavan kerran Ratchet ja Clank taistelevat avaruuspiraatteja vastaan Verdigrisin musta-aukossa, jonne piraatit olivat alkaneet perustamaan uutta tukikohtaa. Ratchet kuitenkin halusi jättää "läksiäislahjan" tuhoamalla piraattien Pegasuksen etuvartion. Ruoste Peten mukaan he eivät olleet vielä ehtineet saada edes pubia valmiiksi. Pian tämän jälkeen avaruuspiraatit olivat ehtineet Jasindu-planeetalle ennen Ratchetia ja Clankia ja tuhosivat Kerchu cityä, sillä tiesivät Ratchetin ja Clankin mukaan lombaxien salaisuuden olevan kyseisessä kaupungissa. Ratchet ja Clank saapuivat dimensionaattorin luo ennen piraatteja ja kukisivat dimensionaattoria suojelevan kerchun. Slag ja Ruoste Pete olivat kuitenkin seuranneet heitä ja pakottivat Ratchetin antamaan dimensionaattorin Ruoste Peten uhkaamalla tuhota Clankin. He varoittivat, että jos kaksikko seuraisi heitä, he nylkisivät heidät huolella. Siitä huolimatta Ratchet ja Clank tekivät vastoin Slagin toiveita ja seurasivat heitä Ublikin käytävään. Kun Ratchet ja Clank olivat tuhonneet kapteeni Slagin, Pete otti tehtäväkseen huolehtia kapunsa ja parhaan kamunsa ainoasta olemassa olevasta osasta, eli päästä. Quest For Booty Etsiessään kapteeni Darkwateria, Ratchet sattuman kautta törmäsi Ruoste Peteen, joka pelasti hänet ja Talwyn Apogeen avaruuspiraattien kynsistä käyttämällä Slagin päätä, lähettäen heidät Hoolefar Islandille. Sieltä Pete nouti kaksikon Morrow´n luoliin etsimään Darkwaterin Aarrekarttaa, apunaan "Slag tikun nokassa". Luolissa Pete herätti kapteeni Romulus Slagin, ja kapteeni Darkwaterin iskemällä "Slagin tikun nokassa" Darkwaterin päättömään ruumiiseen. Saatuaan kapteenit rauhoittumaan, hän neuvoi heitä lähtemään rötöstelemään Hoolefar Islandille. Pete nähtiin vilaukselta pitelemässä kiinni Talwyn Apogeesta Darkwaterin Lahdessa. Kun Slagin pää ja Darkwaterin ruumis irtosivat toisistaan, Pete hyppäsi pelastamaan Slagin, ja lopussa he soutivat Hoolefar Islandille. A Crak in Timessa Ruoste Pete ja kapteeni Slag kuultiin olevan töissä Piraattiradiossa. 350px|thumb|center|Ruoste Pete [[Ratchet & Clank: Quest for Bootyssa]] Ratchet and Clank all 4 one pelissä Pete on perustanut Pikaruokalan. Z'Grute tuhoaa hänen mainoksensa juoksessaan pakoon Ratchetiä,Clankia,Kapteeni Leslie Qwarkia ja Tohtori Nefariousta. Muuta *Peten mukaan kapteeni Slag ei haistanut 600 kuun ajan puhtaita housuja. *Kerran Piraattiradiossa Ruoste Pete valitti että Slag suuntaa kaunansa isäänsä kohtaan häneen, vain koska tämä isä ei koskaan halannut Slagia. *Quest for Bootyn alku-, väli- ja loppuanimaatioissa kertojana on Ruoste Pete. *Kun Slag kapinoi Darkwateria vastaan, Pete oli niin grogeissa, että heräsi 3 päivää myöhemmin iltapuvussa ja vieressä lusikka asennossa kaveri kerchu. Kuvagalleria Ruoste Pete ja Slagin pää.png Esiintyy *''Ratchet & Clank: Tools of Destruction'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Quest for Booty'' *''Ratchet & Clank: A Crack in Time'' *''Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One'' (vain mainittu) Luokka:Hahmot Luokka:Pahikset Luokka:Robotit Luokka:Avaruuspiraatit Luokka:Mieshahmot Luokka:Kätyrit